Conventionally, a bottle in which the rigidity of the body portion in the bottle radial direction is increased by forming a plurality of circumferential grooves that extend continuously around the entire circumference of the body portion at intervals from each other in a vertical direction is known as a bottle that is formed from a synthetic resin material in a cylindrical shape having a bottom at one end. As a bottle of this type, in recent years, a bottle such as that shown, for example, in Patent document 1 has been proposed in which a plurality of circumferential groves extend cyclically in a circumferential direction while undulating up and down in a vertical direction when viewed from the side of the body portion so as to form wave patterns having the same shape and size as each other.